When In A Town Called Tooney Lune
by Falling Raene
Summary: "Bugs Bunny?" Jenny asked, "You've to be kidding me!" All she did was fall asleep on a bus! She never knew that she would wake up in a mysterious town known as "Tooney Lunes." However, when in Rome, they say, do as the Romans do...


**_AN: I bet you're not even going to read this part because I sure as hell don't XD. I don't care about a stupid disclamer, if I owned Looney tunes I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it. However I will warn you of some of my cuss words used. It's rated T so get over it. Also, I'd like to point out that I did use an OC and she might seem a bit Mary-Sue. However she kind of has to be, I can't just have a series of one-shots, the story has to develpoe and she has to be an outsider witnessing for this to work out. Stay with me on this guys! ((Cameron: Btw, half the ideas in this story were mine, Kennedy just wrote it))_**

**_IMPORTANT: I WILL HAVE PICTURES UPLOADED NEXT CHAPTER OF THE CHARACTERS! I will try to upload their human forms each tie i bring in another character._**

**O_O**

Chapter 1

_**Knock Knock**_

"HEY DAFF OPEN THE DOOR!"

Daffy turned his head at the quite loud noise that had erupted from the front door. It was a low knocking noise, almost as if it was being kicked.

_Probably Bugs,_ Daffy thought,_ Why does he always interrupt me right when the game coes on? Why can't he come earlier?_

Daffy hit the pause button (much to his dismay) and made his way to the door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming Bugs." Daffy said. He did not, however, appreciate being bossed around, he grumbled out loud as he opened the door, "You know you could say please-"

When daffy opened the door, he was expecting to see his normally sarcastic friend coming home with, once again, carrot flavored junk (Daffy had to stash his own hidden refrigerator in one of the spare rooms). What he was not expecting, was his best friend carrying some stranger in his arms, covered in water, trembling at the knees, and some orange substance spilling out of his backpack onto the ground. Daffy paused a minute, trying to get out of his thought process, then finally realized the situation he was in.

"...WHAT THE HELL BUGS! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He would normally get scolder by Bugs for being so loud, however Bugs was a bit preoccupied at the moment.

The grey haired teen in the doorway rolled his eyes, reciting a now-reflexive sarcastic response.

"I bought 'er from a Russian slave trader." His boston accent clear in his words. Daffy opened his mouth in horror, and Bugs just growled in frustration.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED?! LET ME INSIDE!"

**~0~0~0~**

Daffy stared at the girl who lie motionless on their couch in the living room. Her only signs of life was the slow rising and falling of her chest as she breathed. You could hear Bugs in the kitchen trying to salvage the half-melted ice cream he stored in his backpack on the way over. Daffy tried to ask about it but he just kept mumbling something about a sale on his way over.

_"What was this chick doing asleep in the middle of a parking lot? I mean, I do stuff like that all the time, but someone else can't just take MY title!"_

"Uh, Bugs?" Daffy asked from the living room. He nearly shouted to the kitchen where Bugs was.

"What Daffy?" Bugs asked, frustrated by his luck.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Bugs sighed at his room-mate's loudness, and remembered a few minutes earlier.

**~0~0~0~**

_Bugs smiled to himself as he carried three bags full of his favorite ice cream (carrot of course) back to his house. He could always drive or get Speedy to pick him up, but it was a nice day and he liked the exercise. He also wanted to stop by the small gas station to pick up the rare, but for that one day, quite well-stocked, carrot ice cream. Not only that but it was on sale._

_Bugs once again smirked, and found himself whistling as he walked back to his house. Daffy had already gone home before him, using his well-used moped he was so proud about; calling it his "baby." So this left Bugs finally getting some peace and quiet on his way home._

_He passed by a couple more stores; pet food, flower shop, and a pharmacy. Bugs scanned his eyes over them as he passed, not wanting to miss anything important, until his eyes stopped in the empty lot near the pharmacy. In the middle of the parking lot, there was some girl he didn't recognize, unconscious in the center. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. Nobody was off work yet so no one was really on the streets. Bugs looked back to the girl, then his arms which were full of ice cream, then back to the girl. He sighed._

_"Dammit, I'm going to have to be the good guy aren't I?"_

_So, he found himself carrying (or trying to considering he wasn't the most in-shape person in the world) this girl he didn't know back to his house. He could have called the police, but he would rather hear from the girl himself if she was okay with that. It was much better at his house anyway, he...well let's just say he was pretty well-off._

_He had to leave two out of the three bags he bought; he stuffed the other one in his bag, which at the moment he was very grateful for. However, it was hard to come across that type of ice cream here. Not only that, but this girl was starting to get really heavy, he found himself throwing her over his shoulder, which wasn't very comfortable. He sighed to himself._

_"Well this can't get any w-"_

_Suddenly he heard a loud crash in the distance, then the rain started to pour. He groaned._

_"Come on I didn't even say it!"_

**~0~0~0~**

I felt a huge pain in my back when I first woke up, which left me in a terrible mood, to start out with. Now the events that come up...please don't think I over-react over everything. If you woke up in an unfamiliar place with people you didn't know (and one very rudely shouting near your face), you might do as I did.

I first started waking up, and there was some guy in my face, not literally of course, but he was pretty damn close. He ahd tanned skin and messy black hair that might have been waxed down at some point. He also wore an annoyingly-orange visor on his head, white a sleevless black shirt showing of the muscles he didn't have, and a weird white seat band around his neck. He looked really surprised I woke up, then he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Hey Bugs! She's-"

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed and kicked him in the face right in the middle of his sentence. I'll tell you this, I didn't over-react. This guy just started yelling, and I don't even know where I am. I was mearly...surprised. But I'll tell you who wasn't surprised, the guy who Mr. Yells-a-lot was trying to talk to. This guys just walks in wiping his hands, looks at his "friend" who had his face in the wall, then back at me, who probably looked like a deer in headlights, a very angry deer in headlights.

"So I take it _you _slept well?" He asked, a sarcastic tine in his voice (I now know he usually sounds like that)

He had grey hair and mostly grey clothing. I could already tell this guy was just a box full of sunshine, which was going to be great to deal with. He had really nice gloves on as well. (thinking back, why the hell was he wiping off his gloves?)

"Slept well?" I said annoyed, "Who are you and what have you done to me! Was it drugs? Gas? Did some secret agent knock me out? You wont be getting a ransom so-"

"Woah, doll, calm down!" He said, his hands raised in defense. "I just found you unconscious in an empty lot, I think if anyone knew what had happened out of the two of us, it would be you."

I scowled at him; he did have a point. I looked around the room to make sure I wasn't in a prison camp or anything (don't judge me), but luckily, it was just your average, well tidied...

Holy crap, this wasn't average at all. The room was high class with a flat screen TV and a glass table. There was also a huge couch that was blue to match the room. Pretty nice living compared to where I used to live. I looked back at (who i now know as Bugs) who was patiently waiting for an answer.

"Uh...yeah I guess you're right." I sighed, and sat back down on the couch. That's when the fireworks started. The guy I kicked earlier woke up screaming. I knew he'd be loud.

"AHCRAZYLADYWITHASHOE!" He screamed as he attacked the air with his arms.

"You okay Daff?" Asked the grey haired guy. Although, he sounded a bit more sarcastic than concerned.

"Oh, it's just you." The guy sighed sighed, the lisp still audible. "I had this dream some psyco-OHMYGOD SHE'S STILL HERE!" He yelled when he saw me on the couch.

Bugs facepalmed at his rudeness. "Yes Daffy, she is...Please get off the ground."

**~0~0~0~**

And so, after the whole explanation of how I'm not a crazy psycho was finished, The Introductions started. The grey haired guy was Bugs and the other guy was Daffy. I'm not stupid, I know those are the names of cartoon characters, and it did take them a while to actually convince me those were their names. Although, they didn't bring up Looney tunes at all, they just thought i knew someone with the names. I find it hard to believe that they didn't know what Looney Tunes was, so I asked to borrow a remote.

"What the hell?" I thought out loud when I scrolled through the channels. There wasn't any Boomerang of Cartoon Network. Where the Channel should have said the names, it just had the numbers of the channel, and broadcasted static.

"Why don't these channels show up?" I asked.

Bugs opened his mouth to answer, but Daffy quickly interrupted.

"No, no Bugs. _I _know all the channels." Bugs rolled his eyes and shut up, "Those channels _never _show up. I personally have gone out of my way to call the cable guy, but he says the channels aren't supposed to be there in the first place."

I thought about this. But they work where I live, and I can't live that far considering I was on a bus. By now I was quite worried about my location.

"Where am I? Like uh, what city is this?" I asked, finally wondering where the hell I was.

"You're in Tooney Lunes." Bugs stated.

_Yeah right, _I thought.

I just need to call someone to come pick me up, yeah that's it! If I just give them where I am they can look it up on the GPS. Then I don't have to worry, I can get out of these psychos' home.

"Can I use your phone?"

**~0~0~0~**

As soon as I got heard the ringer, I nearly let out a sigh of relief; I was almost home. I just had to call my dad. He must have been freaking out that I was gone. I heard someone pick up.

_"Hello?" _The other line asked

"Hey dad it's me. Listen, I fell asl-"

_ "I think you have the wrong number." _He cut me off. I didn't think I had the wrong number. I checked the caller ID again, it was correct.

"...Um? Is this Seth Jones?" I asked. I heard a sigh on the other line.

_"This is he."_

"...It's me dad? You know, Jenny, your daughter." I thought he was messing with me. So I laughed the last sentance.

_"...I'm sorry we don't have a daughter by the name Jenny."_

"Uh...right then. Sorry." I hung up the phone. I mean, what was I supposed to do, argue? That would just make the situation worse, I stood there, staring at the phone.

_Maybe he's messing with me. Yeah that's it! Soon he'll call back and know who I am. Yeah he does stuff like that all the time. It's just his way of a joke Jenny! Of course!_

I stood there staring at the receiver, thirty seconds went by, then a minute, then now I started realizing that it wasn't a joke. He really didn't know who I was. First, the TV is missing channels, and has weird ones I've never heard of, then my dad doesn't know who I am, and to top it all off I'm surrounded by people who insist they're cartoons. Maybe not literally, but you get the idea.

_Whatever,_ I thought,_ I'll get it sorted out, right? Yeah, that's it. I'll just pretend that that didn't happen. I'__ll have to trust these people._

I heard someone behind me yell suddenly.

"What the hell Bugs! Who makes _Carrot _Tea?"

I turned around and saw the two sitting around the table. Daffy was staring at his cup like it had grown antennas. Bugs merely sipped his tea, ignoring Daffy. He turned to me instead.

"Any luck?" He asked me. I was pretty surprised that he was actually paying attention to what I was doing.

"Um..." I started. i didn't really know what to say. Hey guys! I have no one who knows who or where I am! Some assistance please?

...Well you only live once.

"My dad acts as if he doesn't remember me at all." I said plainly. I'm normally used to not seeing with him often; he's always at work, and I'm 15, old enough to take care of myself. But still, he's all I can rely on as family...abd food.

"Are you sure you had the right number?" Bugs asked, putting down the cup, suddenly more serious.

"Oh it's him all right." I said, plopping down on the couch next to Daffy; Bugs was on the smaller love seat across the table.

"Maybe he has a secret clone?! Or maybe he's a zombie alien from mars?!" Daffy suddenly suggested, finally entering the conversation. Bugs facepalmed again.

"How about you stay with us and I'll see the police department tomorrow." Bugs suggested, trying to shut Daffy up.

"Are you serious? You don't even know me? Besides I'd have nowhere to sleep!" I said, stunned at his sudden proposal.

"Trust me, if there is anything we're running short on, it's not space." Bugs stated. I rose an eyebrow at him. He sighed, "Trust me, I own a small business (Daffy snickered at this) I have enough space for at least you."

I wasn't comfortable with the idea of staying, but I only had a little over thirty dollars on me at the time. And I had nowhere else to go.

"...Okay, thanks." I said, "But what do you you mean small business?"

Bugs opened his mouth but once again, was interrupted by Daffy, who had shot himself straight up in his seat. He was staring directly at the front door.

"Oh god." He whispered, wide eyed.

"It can't be." said Bugs, who was now slowly rising from his seat. Daffy grabbed my arm and pulled me off the seat.

"BUN BUN!" a muffled voice shouted from the other side of the door. Bugs already had a head start in the opposite direction of the room, headed towards a hallway.

"_**RUN!"**_

**~0~0~0~**

_**AN: Thanks for staying with me! Anyways I have no idea when I will update, I have all sorts of ideas with this fanfiction, but in order for it to work I need to have pieces connecting it, and that's the hard part. Don't get pissed off at me for not updating because I have a life (and other fanfictions)**_

_**Hasta la Pasta!**_


End file.
